House of Luxembourg
Lineage '''Waleran, Count of Arlon''' ( - ) '''Waleran I, Count of Arlon and Limburg''' died in 1082. He married to Jutta of Ardennes-Luxembourg. She was born to Frederick, Duke of Lower Lorraine (c.1003 - 1065) and Gerberga ( - c.1049). '''Henry I, Duke of Lower Lorraine, Count of Limburg and Arlon''' was born in about 1059 and died in about 1119. He married to Adelaide von Pottenstein. She was born in 1061 to Botho von Pottenstein ( - ) and Judith von Schweinfurt of Swabia ( - ). '''Waleran II, Duke of Lower Lorraine, Count of Arlon, Count of Limburg''' was born in about 1087 and died on 6 Aug 1139. He married in between 1107 and 1110 to Jutta von Wassenberg. She was born born to Gerard I, Count of Guelders (c.1060 - 8 Mar 1129). '''Henry II, Duke of Limburg, Count of Arlon''' was born in about 1111 and died in Aug 1167. He married to Mathilda von Saffenberg ( - ). '''Henry III, Duke of Limburg and Count of Arlon''' was born in about 1140 and died on 21 Jun 1221. He married to Sophia von Saarbrücken ( - ). '''Waleran III, Duke of Limburg''' was born in about 1165 and died on 2 Jul 1226. He married secondly to Ermesinda, Countess of Luxembourg. She was born in Jul 1186 to Henri IV, Count of Luxembourg (c.1112 - 14 Aug 1196) and Agnes van Guelders ( - ) and died on 12 Feb 1247. '''Henry V, Lord of Ligny, Count of Luxembourg and Laroche, Count of Namur''' was born in 1216 and died on 24 Dec 1281. In 1240 he married to Margaret of Bar. She was born in 1220 to Henry II, Count of Bar (1190 - 13 Nov 1239) and Philippa of Dreux (1192 - 1242) and died in 1275. '''Henry VI, Count von Luxembourg, Durbuy, Laroche and Arlon''' was born in about 1240 and died on 5 Jul 1288 in Worringen, Cologne, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany. He married to Beatrice d'Avesnes. She was born to Baldwin of Avesnes (Sep 1219 - 10 Apr 1295) and Felicitas of Coucy ( - ) and died on 25 Feb 1321. '''Henry VII von Luxembourg, Holy Roman Emperor''', King of the Romans, King of Italy, Count of Luxembourg and Arlon was born in 1275 in Valenciennes, County of Hainaut and died on 24 Aug 1313 in Buonconvento, Italy. He married on 9 Jul 1229 in Tervuren, (now Belgium) to Margaret of Brabant. She was born on 4 Oct 1276 to John I, Duke of Brabant (1252 - 3 May 1294) and Margaret of Flanders ( - 3 Jul 1285) and died on 3 Jul 1285. '''King John of Bohemia''' was born on 10 Aug 1296 and died on 26 Aug 1346 near Crecy-en-Ponthieu, France. He married to Princess Elizabeth of Bohemia. She was born on 20 Jan 1292 to King Wenceslaus II of Bohemia, King of Poland (27 Sep 1271 - 21 Jun 1305) and Princess Judtih von Habsburg (13 Mar 1271 - 21 May 1297) and died on 28 Sep 1330 in Bohemia. '''Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor''', King of Bohemia, King of the Romans was born on 14 May 1316 in Prague, (now in Czech Republic) and died on 29 Nov 1378 in Prague, (now in Czech Republic). He married fourthly to Ellizabeth of Pomerania. She was born in 1347 to Bogislaw V, Duke of Pomerania (c.1318 - 23 Apr 1374) and Princess Elizabeth Piast of Pomerania (1326 - 1361) and died on 15 Apr 1393 in Hradec Kralove (now in Czech Republic). '''Sigismund Luxembourg, Holy Roman Emperor''', King of Hungary and Croatia, King of Germany, King of Bohemia, Prince Elector of Brandenburg was born on 15 Feb 1368 in Nremberg, Kingdom of Germany and died on 9 Dec 1437 in Znojmo, Kingdom of Bohemia. He married secondly to Barbara von Cilli. '''Princess Elizabeth von Luxembourg''', Queen consort of Hungary, Queen consort of Germany, Queen consort of Bohemia was born on 7 Oct 1409 in Visegrad, Hungary and died on 19 Dec 1442 in Gyor, Hungary. She married on 28 Sep 1421 to Albert II von Habsburg, King of Hungary and Croatia, King-elect of Germany, Duke of Austria. He was born on 10 Aug 1397 in Vienna, Austria to Albert IV von Habsburg (19 Sep 1377 14 Sep 1404) and Johanna Sophia von Wittelsbach of Bavaria (c.1373 - 15 Nov 1410) and died on 27 Oct 1439 in Neszemely, Hungary. '''Princess Anne von Habsburg, Duchess von Luxembourg''' was born on 12 Apr 1432 in Vienna, Austria and died on 13 Nov 1462 in Eckartsberga, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. She married on 2 Jun 1446 to William "the Brave," Landgrave of Thuringia. He was born on 30 Apr 1425 in Meissen, Germany to Frederick I von Wettin, Elector of Saxony, Margrave of Meissen (11 Apr 1370 - 4 Jan 1428) and Catherine von Welf, Electress consort of Saxony (c.1395 - 28 Dec 1441) and died on 17 Sep 1482 in Weimer, Germany. '''Electress Margaret von Wettin of Thuringia''' was born in 1449 in Weimer, Thuringia, Germany and died on on 13 Jul 1501 in Spandau, Berlin, Germany. She married to John Cicero von Hohenzollern, Elector of Brandenburg. He was born on 2 Aug 1445 in Ansbach, Bavaria, Germany to Albrecht III, Elector of Branenburg (9 Nov 1414 - 11 Mar 1486) and Margaret, Margravine of Brandeburg-Ansbach and Brandenburg-Kulmbach (1431 - 24 Oct 1456) and died on 9 Jan 1499 in Arneburg Castle in Arneburg, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. '''Joachim I Nestor von Hohenzollern, Elector of Brandenburg''' was born on 21 Feb 1484 in Colln, Berlin, Germany and died on 11 Jul 1535 in Stendal, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. In about 1499 he married to Princess Elizabeth of Denmark. She was born on 24 Jun 1485 in Nyborg Castle in Funen, Denmark to King John of Denmark, Norway and Sweden (2 Feb 1455 - 20 Feb 1513) and Christina of Saxony (25 Dec 1461 - 8 Dec 1521) and died on 10 Jun 1555 in Berlin, Germany. '''Princess Margaret von Hohenzollern of Brandenburg''' was born in 1511 and died after 3 Nov 1577. She married on 15 Feb 1534 in Dessau, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany to John V Ascania, Prince of Anhalt-Zerbst was born on 4 Sep 1504 in Dessau, Saxony-Anhalt-Germany to Ernset I von Ascania, Prince of Ahalt-Dessau ( - 12 Jun 1516) and Margaret von Munsterberg-Oels and died on 4 Feb 1551 in Zerbst, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. '''Princess Marie von Anhalt-Zerbst''' was born on 1 Dec 1538 in Dessau, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany and died on 25 Apr 1563 in Rosslau, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. She married on 25 Aug 1559 to Albrecht X, Count von Barby-Muhlingen ( - ). '''Marie von Barby Hlingen''' was born on 8 Apr 1563 in Barby, Salzlandkreis, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany and died on 29 Dec 1619 in Waldeck and Pyrmont, Lower Saxony, Germany. She married to George III, Count von Erbach. He was born on 15 Jul 1548 in Erbach, Odenwaldkreiz, Hesse, Germany to Eberhard XII, Count von Erbach (c.1511 - 1574) and Margareta zu Salm-Dhaun (c.1521 - 1574) and died on 26 Feb 1605 in Erbach, Odenwaldkreiz, Hesse, Germany. '''Dorothea, Countess von Erbach''' was born on 13 Jul 1593 in Erbach, Odenwalkdreis, Hesse, Germany and died on 8 Oct 1643 in Pfedelbach, Hohenlohe, Baden-Wurttemurg, Germany. She married to Ludwig Bernhard von Hohenlohe-Waldenburg. He was born on 19 Jan 1590 in Waldenburg, Baden-Wurttemberg, Germany to George Freidrich I, Count von Hohenlohe-Waldenburg (1562 - 1600) and Dorothea von Reuss (1570 - 1643) and died on 1 Nov 1650 in Pfedelbach, Hohenlohe, Baden-Wurttemurg, Germany. Sofie Juliana von Hohenlohe-Pfedelbach (1620 - c.1681) m. Wolgang George I, Count von Castell-Remlingen (1610 - 1668) Wolfgang Dietrich, Count von Castell-Castell (1641 - 1709) m. Dorothea Renata, Countess von Zinzendorf-Pottendorf (1641 - 1709) Sophie Theodora, Countess von Castell-Castell (1703 - 1777) m. Heinrich XXIX, Count von Reuss-Ebersdorff (1699 - 1747) Johann Dorothea Furstin von Reuss-Ebersdorff (1743 - 1801) m. Christof Friederick Levin von Trotta-Treyden (1743 - 1772) Friedericka Theodora Elizabeth von Trotta-Treyden (1772 - 1791) m. Friederick Ludwig von Tschirschky und Bogendorff (1769 - 1829) Augusta Theodora von Tschirschky und Bogendorff ( - 1883) m. Heinrich August Freiherr von Gersdorff (1793 - 1874) Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) m. Caroline Choate (1834 - 1889) Carl August de Gersdorff, Esq. (1865 - 1944) m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1841 - 1921) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2004) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Chevalier Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b.1982) References Books Internet =